dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Horikita Maki
Perfil *'Nombre:' 堀北真希 (ほりきた まき)thumb|302px|Horikita Maki *'Nombre:' Horikita Maki *'Apodos: '''Maki-Maki, Homaki, Makinpo, Horikitty, Pori chan *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 6 de Octubre, 1988 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Altura:' 160 cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Tipo de Sangre:' B *'Agencia:' Sweet Power Dramas *ATARU SP (TBS/2013) *Umechan Sensei (NHK, 2012) *Furusato ~Musume no Tabidachi~ (Fuji TV, 2011) *Umareru. (TBS, 2011) *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Tokujo Kabachi (NTV, 2010) *Atashinchi no Danshi (Fuji TV, 2009) *Chance! (Fuji TV, 2009) *Danso no Reijin eijin (Fuji TV, 2008) *Innocent Love (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Especial) (Fuji TV, 2008) *Tokyo Daikushu (NTV, 2008) *Atsu-Hime (NHK, 2008) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special (NTV, 2007) *Galileo (Fuji TV, 2007) *Deru Toko Demasho! (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Fuji TV, 2007) *Seito Shokun! (TV Asahi, 2007) *Teppan Shoujo Akane!! (TBS, 2006) *Densha Otoko DX (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kurosagi (TBS, 2006) *Tsubasa no Oreta Tenshitachi (Fuji TV, 2006) *Nobuta wo Produce (NTV, 2005) *Densha Otoko (Fuji TV, 2005) *Akechi Kogorou VS Kindaichi Kousuke (2005) *Ningen no Shoumei (Fuji TV, 2004) *Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro (TBS, 2004) *Division 1 (Fuji TV, 2004) *Doubutsu no Oisha-san (2003) *Keitai Deka Zenigata Mai (TBS, 2003) *Densha Otoko (2003) Películas *Higurashi no Ki (2014) - Kaoru Toda *Mugiko-san to (2013) - Mugiko *Kencho Omotenashi Ka (2013) *Always Sanchōme no Yūhi '64(2012) *Eiga Akatsuka Fujio (2011) *Byakuyako (2011) *Ōoku (2010) *Nakushita Kioku (2010) *Reiton kyoju to eien no utahime (2009) - Luke (voice) *Arcana (2008) *Doraemon - Nobita to Midori no Kyojinden (2008) Doblaje *Kurosagi (2008) *Tokyo Boy (2008) *Always - Zoku 3chome no Yuhi (2007) *Argentine Hag (2007) *One Missed Call 3 Final (2006) *Keitai Deka THE MOVIE (2006) *TRICK Movie 2 (2006) *Haru no ibasho (2006) *Always - 3chome no Yuhi (2005) *Shinku (2005) *HINOKIO (2005) *Gyakkyou nine (2005) *Yogen (2004) *Tales of Terror (Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro) (2004) *HIRAKATA (2004) *Sekai no Chuushin de Ai o Sakebu (2004) *Shibuya Kaidan 2 (2004) *Shibuya Kaidan (2004) *Seventh Anniversary (2003) *Cosmic Rescue (2003) Photobooks *" COLORS & HOPE" by Leslie Kee *"LovexLove check"(varias actrices) *"Tokujo Kabachi PB"(con Sakurai Sho) *"S" *"Kurosagi the movie" *"Inocent Love PB" *"Hanazakari no Kimitachi e * Ikemen Paradise" *"Cinematic" *"MissMatch"(con Kuroki Meisa) *"Castella" *"NS Eyes" Premios *'TV Navi Drama Awards''' (2012): Mejor actriz por Umechan Sensei *'22nd TV LIFE Drama Award' (2012): Mejor actriz por Umechan Sensei *'TV Navi Drama Awards' (Julio-Septiembre 2012): Mejor actriz por Umechan Sensei *'74th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz por Umechan Sensei *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Julio-Septiembre 2012):' Mejor actriz por Umechan Sensei *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Abril-Junio 2012):' Mejor actriz por Umechan Sensei *'11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (2007 - 2008):' Mejor actriz por Hanazakari no Kimitachi e *'54th Television Drama Academy Awards (2007):' Mejor actriz por Hanazakari no Kimitachi e *'49th Television Drama Academy Awards (2006):' Mejor actriz de reparto por Kurosagi *'MTV Student Voice Awards (2006'): Mejor actriz juvenil por Always -Sunset on Third Street *'29th Japan Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz revelación por Always -Sunset on Third Street *'47th Television Drama Academy Awards (2005):' Mejor actriz de reparto, Nobuta wo Produce Anuncios *Spacia SUZUKI (2013-) *Cotton USA (2013-) *Morinaga Aloe Yogurt (2012-) *Ichikami Hair Care (2012-) *Lotte - Freba (2011-) *Leopalace21(2011-) *Baush+Lomb Renu (2011-) *MS&AD *LUX (2010) *Metabaria Neo (2010-) *Lotte - Charlotte (2010-2011) *Suntory Horoyoi (2008 - actualidad) *NTT DoCoMo (2008 - actualidad) *Mitsui Sumitomo Insurance (2007-2008) *Konaka (2007-2008) *Suntory Natchan (2005-2008) *Shiseido Seabreeze (2007-2008) * Lotte - Ghana (2006) * Lotte - Airs (2005) * Try@HOME (2005) * Fujifilm - Fujicolor (2004- actualidad) * Nissinbo - Cotton Feel (2004) * Nintendo GBA - Fire Emblem (2003) Curiosidades *'Familia:' Padres y dos hermanas menores. *Su verdadero nombre es Hara Marina. *Su mejor amiga es Kuroki Meisa (se conocen desde los 14 años). También es muy amiga de Kiritani Mirei, Nagasawa Masami(En su programa de radio Masami dijo que la consideraba una hermana), Becky y Eikura Nana. *Oguri Shun e Ikuta Toma la llaman Horikitty. *El famoso fotografo ND CHOW es su amigo cercano y el que se encarga todos los años de su calendario y principales sesiones de fotos. *Fue elegida por la revista VOGUE JAPON "Mujer del año" en el 2007. *Es súper fan del grupo EXILE. *Comenzo en la actuación porque un cazatalentos le pidio insistentemente que se uniera a su agencia (Sweet Power) aunque antes de aceptar ella rechazo la oferta varias veces. *Los ídolos coreanos Jun. K de 2PM y Min Hyuk de CN Blue la consideran su actriz japonesa favorita. *El jugador de futbol Yuto Nagatomo declaró públicamente ser su fan y que ella es su tipo ideal de mujer lo cual provoco algunos rumores sobre ellos. *Representó al equipo rojo en el 63rd NHK Kohaku Uta Gassen. Enlaces *Página oficial *Sweet Power Profile *Wikipedia Japón *Pori chan (Comunidad LJ en inglés) *Horikita Maki Tumblr Galeria Horikita Maki 4.jpg Horikita Maki.jpg Horikita Maki7.jpg Horikita Maki8.jpg Horikita Maki 5.jpg 20110621035211!Horikita Maki 6.jpg Horikita Maki 3.jpg Horikita Maki 2.jpg hqVfXCt7Q1x02.jpg blt5.jpg wpb2.jpg ws4.jpg blt3.jpg tumblr_mae3o7S3O41r6vtpvo1_r1_400.jpg tumblr_mbskz9okZw1rtzg14o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mbskz9okZw1rtzg14o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mbskz9okZw1rtzg14o6_1280.jpg Horikitty.jpg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo Categoría:Sweet Power